Family
by KizzyK
Summary: A pair of twins come to Hogwarts, the likes never seen before.


Don't sue! I'm poor! Everything but the characters that you don't recognise belong to me. Everything else is JKR and Co.  
  
  
  
  
"Winter! Rain! Breakfast is ready, don't make me turn the beds over."  
  
"Mum, Mum. I'm awake." Winter Midnight ran down the stairs as fast as her eleven year old legs let her and into the kitchen. Her mother, Ayla stood, holding two bowls.  
  
"Thanks mum." Winter took a bowl and sat down at her place at the table. "Honey Nut Hoops please."  
  
Ayla pointed her wand at the empty bowl and said in a firm voice. "Honey Nut Hoops. Full milk. Three sugars."  
  
"Thanks." said Winter, picking up her spoon and taking a mouthful.  
  
Ayla walked to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Rain, this is your last chance. You have until the count of three to get down here or I will tip the bed." She yelled. " One...Two...Three." She pointed her wand in the direction of her daughters bedroom. "Sleepy Head, sleepy head, you never get out of bed."  
  
The effects were fast. A loud crash flowed by a surprised yell. Ayla turned and walked to the kitchen smiling. Five minutes later Rain walked into the room.  
  
"Mum, you didn't have to do that."   
  
"Yes I did. Its nine o'clock. Your train leaves at eleven." Said Ayla, handing Rain her breakfast bowl.  
  
"Can I have Sugar puffs?"  
  
Ayla said the words and soon Rain was wolfing down her breakfast.   
  
She watched her twin girls eating, they had celebrated their eleventh birthday two weeks before and now it was their last breakfast before setting off and becoming students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been down to Diagon Alley the week before to get everything that was on their school lists. It was all neatly packed in their trucks in the hall.   
  
Ayla could remember her own pre-school morning. She had been so excited, hoping to be put into Gryffindor, avoiding Slytherin like a plague. It all seemed so petty to her now, the house rivalry and hate. It didn't stop love through, all that hate. Rain's laughter brought her back to the present. She checked her watch.  
  
"Come on girls, put your things on the side and go get changed. They did just that and were at the door in ten minutes. Ayla smiled. "Its just coming up to ten o'clock. You still have time for some photos."  
  
She pulled them in to the living room. "Stand in front of the fire with your arms around each other."   
  
The girls smiled and did what she asked. Ayla pulled the camera out of a draw and looked through the view finder. She considered her two girls in the moment that the clicker was being pressed. Both the girls were advaged height, and medium build. They had the same red eyes and pale skin that every witch in the Midnight family had. The romer was that the family had a vampire somewhere in hits past. This was where the simlerlaies ended. Winter had long, raven black hair, was good with books and had a knack for keeping the peace. Rain had hair the same length but hers was sliver blond. She didn't have any patients for books but enjoyed Portions, Quidditch, and Modern History Of Magic. A subject that had been introduced to the school four years ago.   
  
The flash went off and the girls released their hold on each other.   
  
"Come on then. Drag your trucks in here."  
  
"Are we going by floo?" asked Rain  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Its still early, are we going anywhere else?" Rain asked again  
  
"Kind of. I want to go to the Leaky Cauldron. There's someone I want you to meet. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" the girls replied in unison.   
  
"Then take a pinch and go. I'll put a charm on the trucks and bring them with me."  
  
Both girls took their pinch of powder, Rain went first with Winter going after her. Ayla pointed her wand at the trunks and shrunk them so they neatly fitted in her pocket. She took a pinch of the powder, made a mental note to get some more and stepped in to the flames.   
  
*********  
  
"Winter, Rain, where are you?"  
  
Ayla stepped out from the flames and into the dark room of the Leaky Cauldron. She made her way to the bar area. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a mass of sliver hair.   
  
"Rain." She said, walking over, "Couldn't you stay by the fire?"  
  
"Mum, its Thyrza"  
  
The girl who was talking to Rain turned to Ayla   
  
"Hello Mrs Midnight, my mother is down the other end of the bar with Winter ordering drinks in for us all."  
  
Ayla looked down the end and spotted the unmissiabll dark blond of Éowyn May-Rain, her partner at the Department of Magical Murder (DMM).Éowyn's face sported a wide grin as she chatted to a barmaid. Winter picked up a tray of Butterbeers, said something to Éowyn and brought the tray over to the table that they all sat around.   
  
"So Thyrza, are you looking forward to going back to school?" Thyrza May-Rain had been at Hogwarts for two years already.  
  
"Yes thank you, the Quidditch should be great this year, we have a really strong team."  
  
"What house are you in again?" Interrupted Rain  
  
Thyrza laughed and pointed to a crest on her robes. "Its the eagle, i'm in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh." said Rain, falling back in her seat. "Is it true that they haven't won the cup for almost 200 years?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. But that should change this year."  
  
The little group was silent after that, drinking their butterbeer and thinking about the rest of the day. 


End file.
